saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
01 The Bullets Has Been Reloaded
'The Bullets Has Been Reloaded '''is the Episode 1 of the animated series Saiyuki Reload as well as the Chapter 1 of Saiyuki Reload Manga. Synopsis Another woman was killed and it was the third time it happened. One of the villagers suspected that it might be a youkai’s doing. As they wish that if only Sanzo would come. Summary A young girl--Seika--comes into the kitchen to report her sister--Seira--that another woman has been killed, her remains found on the outskirts of town. Most of the villagers think the incident involves youkai. Seika curiously asked her sister about the Sanzo party since everybody’s talking about him. Seika was very inspired to the famous Sanzo party, when their uncle came to leave the front desk to Seira. There were guest who looks like travelers, but little weird. It was the Sanzo party who wears cloak and sun glasses for disguising. Hakkai even wrote a fake name for them with the same surnames. Gojyo then flirts with Seira and asked her for the night, when Sanzo kicked him as they start fighting. While Goku asked for a meal, when Seira said that she will bring it to their room. Later in the evening, Seika heard the Sanzo party talking inside their room about their identities. Seika suspected that they are youkai who were attacking woman recently, that’s why, in order for them to hide their identity, they’re dressed like that. Seika immediately reported her to her sister, but Seira didn’t seem that weird to her. Since it ran out of food for the morning, Seira will go buy some groceries for the guest. Seika grabbed a bat and waited outside room of the Sanzo party to prove that they are bad youkai. Later on, her uncle asked Seika about her sister Seira since she was haven’t seen since dinner and a shopping basket owns by Seira, was on the floor in the alley. Hakkai who is in disguise went outside to see if there is something wrong. Seika came to check the Sanzo party room, but they covered their faces. Meanwhile, Seira was in the outskirt of town, where she found out that it wasn’t youkai who kills woman, but humans. Later on, Seira was saved by the Sanzo party, until they finally revealed their true identity. The next day, the villagers prepared a welcome party for the Sanzo party and it is one of the reasons why Sanzo wants to hide their identities. The Sanzo party decided to leave, when Seika stopped Sanzo to let them repay them. So the Sanzo party decided to stay for a little and accept their hospitality. However, when they knew that the village has never been attack by youkai. They immediately stood up to leave the town and asked the villagers to take a cover since there’s a demonic aura approaching. The villagers got scared and asked Sanzo to defeat the youkais who were coming. The youkai finally attacked and the Sanzo party seems to be enjoying a little exercise. After the defeating the youkais, Seika was being hostage by another youkai. The Sanzo party acted cool since they don’t even care to Seika. Seika cried for won’t even save her. The youkai grew wings and flew while carrying Seika. The Sanzo party rode on their jeep and followed the youkai. While Seika was being hostage, she saw Sanzo saying something telling her to jump. Seika who is not scared anymore, bite the youkai and jumped. Then Goku extended his nyoibo, leaving him the youkai and Seika was caught by Gojyo. In the end, Sanzo defeated youkai telling him that ''“The only side I am on is my own.” ''After that the leave the village and Seika who is watching them leaving smiled at them and said: ''“They’re so cool!” Quotes *''“Anyway, Sanzo Houshi-sama is a very high-ranking monk, and from the rumors, it seems that he’s travelling with his three followers for the purpose of destroying the youkai. No matter how fearsome the youkai, they’re no match for Sanzo-sama’s holy power.” '' -Seira to Seika *''“What a bunch of weirdos” –Seika refers to the Sanzo party *“Big sis is always indifferent that’s why she doesn’t understand.” –Seika *“Weren’t you guys the youkai?” –Seika to the Sanzo party'' *''“If you’re mad about me thinking that you were youkai. I’ll apologize, so please at least let us repay you for helping my big sister.”'' –Seika to Sanzo. *''"Although you guys were making a bick ruckus over the youkai, you were just being driven by the concept of a threat. Plus, that rumor about ‘Sanzo’ was false to begin with.” –Sanzo to the villagers *“Let me tell you something interesting. We’re not going around destroying the youkai. The youkai are the ones who are coming after us.” –Sanzo party to the villagers *“Of course, I didn’t become a Sanzo in order to save people.”'' –Sanzo to Seika *''“But if you’re looking for a fight, you just costly one.” –Gojyo to the youkai *“Jump!”'' –Sanzo to Seika *''“The only side I am on is my own.”'' - Sanzo *''“They’re so cool!”'' -Seika Other Characters 001.JPG|Seika|link=http://saiyuki.wikia.com/wiki/Characters 002.JPG|Seira|link=http://saiyuki.wikia.com/wiki/Characters Gallery 003.JPG|Sanzo-ikkou arriving in "disguise". 004.JPG|Seika's dillusion. 005.JPG|Seira about to... 006.JPG|Sanzo-ikkou arrives to save the day. 007.JPG|Seika asking the Sanzo-ikkou to stay. 008.JPG|Sanzo_ikkou being attack by youkais'. 009.JPG|Seika as hostage. 010.JPG|Goku jumping.... Seika falls... 011.JPG|Sanzo-ikkou good bye pose. 012.JPG|Seika bids farewell. 013.JPG|Sun sets on the west... Urasai:'' Go West'' '' '' *Why doesn't the Sanzo party just go to India by airplane?'' "Smoking is not allowed." '' Category:Reload Episodes